Sálvame (Drabble)
by FlopyRuffini
Summary: Sus ojos me gritaban que lo salvara, pero otra vez fallé. Pequeño escrito/Drabble que nació en base a una canción, inspirándome en el capítulo 380 del manga y que decidí subir para el capítulo del día 23 de septiembre 2018 de Gintama. (Recomiendo que se lea en Wattpad ya que ahí adjunté el la canción que inspiró este drabble)


Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi autor de Gintama.

La imagen de portada pertenece al usuario de tumblr @vtsvro, todos los créditos correspondientes a dicho usuario. **_Sólo el escrito es mío._**

Este drabble está inspirado en la canción del mismo nombre de dúo Sonohra (ya una de sus canciones fue mi inspiración para el oneshot del día "Reencarnación" del Okikagu Week 2018) y volviendo a escuchar sus canciones me nació este pequeño escrito.

Aclaraciones/Recomendaciones:

-Recomiendo que escuchen la canción mientras lean, me parece que les ayudará a sentirse más situadas/os para sentir de qué va el drabble (en mi perfil de Wattpad si buscan esta historia, está el video de la canción, lamento que no se pueda adjuntar vídeos aquí)

\- La letra está explícita en cursiva.

\- Puede ser sad (?)

-Creo que eso es todo. ¡ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!

 **SÁLVAME**

Aquí el cielo es mío

me ves, mi alma va, yo vuelo.

Miro el cielo azul mientras traspasó esa destruida entrada al lugar donde pude tener noción de lo que era el cariño de una familia y amigos cuando fui pequeño. Mi alma de niño recorre los lugares por los que alguna vez corrí, sintiéndome feliz de tener a alguien conmigo.

Ahora con la misión que me encomendé, he recorrido distintos puntos del país. En uno de esos lugares encontré al hombre que me salvó una vez. Ahora en forma de bebé.

Mírame, siénteme, estoy aquí, tócame

Siento el frío del asfalto. Sálvame... _Sálvame_

Siento la fuerte necesidad en mi corazón de salvarlo, pero mi misión de terminar con esa vida se impone.

Su cuerpo de niño simula la edad que yo tenía cuando conocí la pérdida de mis ya olvidados padres.

Debo hacerlo.

Necesito salvarlo esta vez, cada célula de mi cuerpo me grita que lo haga.

Háblame, escúchame, estoy aquí

espérame, lluvia y nieve

en las alas, Sálvame

El pasar tiempo con él sólo dificulta mi misión, el sólo escuchar su voz de niño y mirarlo me detiene. ¿Cómo puedo hacerle daño cuándo me veo reflejado en él, cuando veo reflejada mi niñez?

Arriba yo subí

me ves, mi alma allí

yo vuelo...

Recorremos montañas escarpadas, me obligó a no mirarlo. Su alma allí ¿es la misma que la del hombre que me enseñó qué camino seguir como samurái, que me dio una razón para vivir?

Y entonces, otra vez la tragedia pisa terreno.

Mírame, siénteme, estoy aquí, tócame

Siento el frío del asfalto. Sálvame... Sálvame

Háblame, escúchame, estoy aquí,

esperame, lluvia y nieve

en las alas, sálvame.

Esos hombres avariciosos de poder nuevamente atacan.

Pero cuando quise hacer algo...

El me salvó.

Otra vez.

Y yo vuelvo a ser salvado por él.

La misma historia se repite.

Estoy cayendo del barranco,

intentando alcanzarlo, tomar su mano pequeña.

Siento la brisa fría mientras caigo.

Le hablo, le grito desesperado.

Estuve cuidando al hombre que impuso toda su sabiduría, experiencias y valores en mí de pequeño.

Veo sus ojos carmesíes cerrándose.

Y volví a ser por él.

Otra vez fallé.

Lo dejé morir.

Sus alas se cubrieron de sangre de nuevo,

Pero salvándome.

Mírame, siénteme, estoy aquí, tócame

Siento el frío del asfalto sálvame...

Sálvame

Háblame, escúchame, estoy aquí

espérame, lluvia y nieve

en las alas, sálvame.

¿Porqué no lo escuché?

Su inocente mirada gritaba que lo salvara.

Mi interior me gritaba "sálvalo, es tu oportunidad"

Pero no pasó.

El se sacrificó por mí,

me empujó para salvarme a mí de nuevo,

en vez de intentar salvarse él solo.

Todavía su voz resuena en mi cabeza,

Pude sentir por un momento que yo sería ahora el que le enseñará.

Estaba aquí conmigo.

Él no esperó a que yo actuara.

La fría y triste lluvia mezclándose con la sangre que emana de sus pequeñas alas me avisan que:

Mientras yo caigo desde las alturas

Él con esfuerzo abre por última vez sus escarlatas ojos, me dice unas palabras que apenas y logro escuchar.

"Estoy feliz de haber podido volver a vert..."

No termina su frase, siento que caigo en un oscuro vórtice.

Mírame...

Miro ese pequeño cuerpo que tanto ha sufrido.

Otra vez no pude hacer nada,

Otra vez no pude salvarlo.

 **FIN**

NOTAS

:

\- Este es un pequeño "homenaje" (si puede decirse así) al capítulo del 23 de septiembre.

\- Demás está decir que este capítulo del manga/anime me conmovió muchísimo, sobre todo el hecho de que Takasugi busque parar el sufrimiento de Gin-san y Shouyou-sensei, pero todavía más el sufrimiento por el que tiene que seguir pasando Gintoki que parece no terminar .

\- Quise traerles algo distinto a lo que venía escribiendo. Espero que les haya gustado.

\- Si escucharon la canción, más allá de que si les gustó o no, me gustaría leer su opinión sobre ella .

* Una curiosidad de la canción: La canción fue escrita en homenaje a unos amigos de los hermanos de la banda que fallecieron en un accidente de tránsito (sino recuerdo mal fueron 5 :( )

-MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN, COMENTAN Y VOTAN!! SE LOS AGRADEZCO CON EL CORAZÓN .

-MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO HASTA AQUÍ!!

Me despido por ahora.

23-09-18(Wattpad)

26-09-18 (Fanfiction)

FlopyRuffini.


End file.
